familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Sibley County, Minnesota
Sibley County is a county located in the U.S. state of Minnesota. As of 2000, the population is 15,356. Its county seat is Gaylord6. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,555 km² (600 sq mi). 1,525 km² (589 sq mi) of it is land and 30 km² (12 sq mi) of it (1.96%) is water. Most of the Rush River's watershed is located in Sibley County. Lakes *Altnow Lake: in Dryden Township *Beatty Lake: in Dryden Township *Clear Lake: northern half is in Severance Township; southern half is in Nicollet County *Curran Lake: in Green Isle Township *Hahn Lake: in New Auburn Township *High Island Lake: in New Auburn Township *Indian Lake: in Transit Township *Kerry Lake: in Faxon Township *Mud Lake: in Dryden Township *Mud Lake: there is another Mud Lake in New Auburn Township northwest of Hahn Lake *Mud Lake: there is a third Mud Lake in New Auburn Township southeast of Hahn Lake *Mud Lake: there is a fourth Mud Lake in Severance Township *Mud Lakes: three lakes in Washington Lake Township *Sand Lake: western two thirds is in Cornish Township; the eastern third is in Alfsborg Township *Schauer Lake: in Green Isle Township *Schilling Lake: in New Auburn Township *Severance Lake: in Green Isle Township *Silver Lake: in Jessenland Township *Swan Lake: in Severance Township *Titlow Lake: in Dryden Township: the North Branch Rush River starts at this lake. *Washington Lake: in Washington Lake Township Major Highways Adjacent counties *McLeod County (north) *Carver County (northeast) *Scott County (east) *Le Sueur County (southeast) *Nicollet County (south) *Renville County (west, northwest) Demographics data.]] As of the census2 of 2000, there were 15,356 people, 5,772 households, and 4,086 families residing in the county. The population density was 10/km² (26/sq mi). There were 6,024 housing units at an average density of 4/km² (10/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 95.57% White, 0.12% Black or African American, 0.26% Native American, 0.33% Asian, 3.09% from other races, and 0.62% from two or more races. 5.43% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 65.7% were of German and 6.3% Norwegian ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 5,772 households out of which 33.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 61.10% were married couples living together, 5.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.20% were non-families. 25.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.60 and the average family size was 3.14. In the county the population was spread out with 27.70% under the age of 18, 7.50% from 18 to 24, 27.10% from 25 to 44, 21.30% from 45 to 64, and 16.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 102.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 99.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $41,458, and the median income for a family was $48,923. Males had a median income of $31,002 versus $22,527 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,004. About 5.10% of families and 8.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 9.80% of those under age 18 and 7.80% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns † Le Sueur is mainly in Le Sueur County but a small part extends into Sibley County. External links *Sibley County government’s website ---- Category:Counties of Minnesota Category:Sibley County, Minnesota